


A Feeling Too Strong

by Purple_Haze_Requiem



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: "make an ao3 account", "write lesbian romance", Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roselia (BanG Dream!) - Freeform, and, and i said "ok lol", anyways i love they, idk its like midnight i cant sleep, my brain was like, these girls have been on my mind all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Haze_Requiem/pseuds/Purple_Haze_Requiem
Summary: Yukina has been struggling with her feelings for her best friend and bandmate Lisa Imai, and they begin to affect her singing and work. She has to do something about them, and quick.
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Feeling Too Strong

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh i wrote this at 1 am after failing to go back to sleep, so enjoy my head empty thoughts yukilisa projected into a fluffy fic ig  
> also sorry for how short it is, im really tired and im still working on chapter 2 I have a lot of schoolwork and I only get ideas in the middle of the night apparently 😒

Feelings.

Strong, powerful feelings were things Yukina Minato hated the most. They only served to get in the way.

Strong, overpowering feelings like anger, sadness, joy, or fear that would cloud one's mind and prevent any normal thoughts from surfacing when they were truly needed were worthless.

But the feeling Yukina despised the most, more than anything else, was love.

More specifically, feelings of love for her best friend Lisa.

This was a feeling Yukina tried her best to repress, but it surfaced again and again and again until it was nearly unbearable. It was difficult for Yukina to concentrate on writing songs or vocal practices, especially during rehearsals, and it was beginning to become clear to the other members of Roselia.

Sayo held up her hand to signal the other members to stop playing after Yukina flubbed her line for the third time that night and approached Yukina in unease.

"Minato-san," Sayo said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "are you alright? This isn't like you."

Yukina sighed and turned to look at her bandmates who were gazing at her worriedly. "I'm fine, really. I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

"A-are you sure?" Rinko asked. "Y-you usually a-are pretty good w-with s-staying on tr-track, n-n-no matter wh-what..."

Yukina brushed Sayo's hand off of her shoulder and turned back around. "I'm fine, okay? Stop worrying about me so much." She turned the page of her sheet music back and took a deep breath. "Let's start with the second verse, and-"

"Yukina." Lisa set down her bass and strode to Yukina's side, her eyes filled with concern. Yukina looked down, ashamed that she showed so much weakness in front of her band.

"We'll stop for tonight, okay? It's not good to overwork yourself." Lisa said softly. Yukina nodded and, for once, didn't protest to ending rehearsals early. Everyone could tell something was wrong with their leader and, needless to say, she was grateful that they showed such concern for her.

The band members packed up and headed home, all except Lisa and Yukina. They lived very close to each other, so it was normal for them to head home together. Yukina usually didn't have a problem with traveling with Lisa, as long as she didn't take too long and they got home on time. But right now, being alone with Lisa was something Yukina truly dreaded.

Lisa had insisted on helping Marina clean up the venue, so Yukina patiently waited outside for her to return. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she decided to take this time alone to reflect on herself.

Yukina's thoughts had been so obscured that she didn't even realize herself messing up during the rehearsal. This had never been a problem, not for the entirety of her singing career. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed of acting so weak, especially in front of her bandmates, of all people. She couldn't imagine if it happened during a concert, before her peers and fans. Why was this happening? And, more importantly, What was Yukina supposed to do?


End file.
